Peppa the turtle protector
Peppa the turtle protector '''is the 1st episode of the 1st season of Vsco Peppa's scrunchie-hydroflask sksksk life. Summary When George keeps throwing away plastic, Peppa does all she can to protect the trash can from plastic and to save the turtles, but fails. Characters who appear in the episode Peppa Pig George Pig Mummy Pig Daddy Pig Candy Cat Suzy Sheep Rebecca Rabbit Script '''Peppa: sksksksksksksksksk Mummy Pig: OMG PEPPA CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT? I'M TRYING TO READ! Peppa: FRICK OFF MUM, I'M GETTING READY TO GO TO CANDY, SUZY, AND REBECCA SOON Mummy Pig: Why did I give birth to this cretin pig. George: MAAAAAAAAM MAAAAAM Mummy Pig: What now, george? George: I don't know where to put the damn plastic Peppa: SHUT UP GEORGE I'M DOING MY MAKEUP Mummy Pig: Put them in the trash can without Peppa noticing. George: Okay! (Peppa walks in with her hydroflask) Peppa: THERE YOU ARE GEORGE ''' '''George: What are you doing pepper pork Peppa: IM GONNA HIT YOU WITH MY HYDROFLASK FOR PUNISHMENT FOR INTERRUPTING MY MAKEUP TUTORIAL I'M POSTING ON YOUTUBE!!! George: NO *Puts plastic straw in the trash can* Peppa: GEORGE DID YOU JUST THROW A SKSKSKSKPLASTIC STRAW IN THERE!? George: Yeah what you gonna do about it cretin vsco pig Peppa: YOU BETTER NOT THROW ANYMORE IN THERE George: *throws more plastic straws in the trash can* Peppa: OMG GEORGE STOPPPPPPPPPP George: NAH NOW IMMA TAKE OUT THE TRASH BAGGGGGGGG Peppa: NO GEORGE THATS A DISGRACE TO THE TURTLESSSSSSSSS George: TOO BAD IT'S GOIN AWAY AND ITS KILLIN THE TURTLES Peppa: GEORGE YOU SON OF A BISHHHHHHHHHH (Peppa and George go inside) Peppa: MUUUUUUM Mummy Pig: What do you want now you stupid vsco child Peppa: GEORGE THREW AWAY PLASTIC AND HE TOOK OUT THE TRASH BAG AND NOW ITS GONNA KILL THE TURTLES Mummy Pig: and you deserve it Peppa: BUT MUM HE'S GONNA KILL MY FAVORITE ANIMAL IN THE WHOLE WORLDDDDDD Mummy Pig: Idc George is a good child and your not a good child always saying sksksk and abusing George with a hydroflask Peppa: UGHHHHHH I HATE YOU SO MUCH MUM I'M SICK OF YOU STICKING UP FOR THAT SPOILED PORK Mummy Pig: I don't give a crap I stick up for him cuz he's a good child who follows the rules rather than your spoiled bacon a** Peppa: I AM NOT SPOILED MOMMMMMMMMMMM GEORGE IS SPOILED AND I WANT HIM DEAD SO IMMA KILL HIM WITH MY HYDROFLASK Mummy Pig: Take one step near him imma call your father and when he comes home he'll be takin away that hydroflask ''' '''Peppa: NOOOOOOOO MY HYDROFLASK MEANS EVERYTHING TO MEEEEEEEEE Mummy Pig: Then don't hit him with it Peppa: UGH WHATEVER IMMA GO SEE MY FRIENDS NOW GOODBYE Mummy Pig: Yeah bye you spoiled bacon cretin (Peppa leaves the house) Mummy Pig: I can't wait until she goes to live with her boyfriend George: *throws plastic in the trash* Hah now she'll never know (Peppa is with Candy, Suzy, and Rebecca) Peppa: Heyyyyy girls Suzy: Hey Peppa how ya doin Peppa: Good but my mum is cruel Candy: Well your mum is probably a bish all the time cuz she never has her morning coffee Rebecca: Exactly just like my fat a** mum doesn't have a job but my aunt does Candy: Wow Rebecca your mum is lazy (George walks over with a trash bag in his hands) George: HEY PEPPER PORK I'M THROWING PLASTIC IN THE TRASH BAG Peppa: GEORGE STOP DON'T DO IT IN FRONT OF MY GIRLS Suzy: OMG IS THAT... Suzy, Candy, and Rebecca: SKSKSKSKPLASTIC!? Rebecca: HE'S KILLING THE TURTLES Suzy, Candy, and Rebecca: AHHHHHHH!!! (Suzy, Candy, and Rebecca run away) George: HAH YOU LITTLE SISSIES CAN'T STAND PLASTIC IN A TRASH BAG Peppa: GEORGE YOU TROLL YOU SCARED MY GIRLS AWAY WITH YOUR PLASTIC-THROWING AWAY (Daddy Pig walks over) Daddy Pig: and you deserved it Peppa: UGH NOW DAD IS TURNING AGAINST MEEEEEEEE Daddy Pig: Yeah me and your mother are on George's side Peppa: UGHHHHH Daddy Pig: And since you were rude to George you're gonna be punished Peppa: WHAT Daddy Pig: And I'm takin away your hydroflask too. Let's go home now kids. Peppa: GOD FRICKIN DAMMITTTTTTTTTT The End Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes where peppa gets grounded Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Episodes with events that never happened